Family Secrets
by LE McMurray
Summary: Every family has it's secrets, some more interesting than others.


Author's notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This is something that hit me suddenly one day and I had to write it. It answer a few questions I always had though.

There will be a sequel at some point.

Enjoy.

* * *

Kasuf sat alone in his empty silent home thinking about his daughter, his beautiful daughter who was now gone. He was unable to get his head around that she was gone, that she was dead leaving him without her. The funeral was tomorrow and tomorrow his son-in-law would stand with him as they bade farewell to the woman they both loved.

Kasuf was confused as he heard the soft strains of singing of a light cheerful melody; no one would dare dishonour themselves by making light of such a solemn occasion but then the voice sounded far too familiar.

"Sha're," Kasuf whispered thinking his mind was playing tricks on him as he heard her beautiful singing when she was gone.

"Father," the breeze whispered, "I need you."

Kasuf shook his head knowing this couldn't be right.

"Please Father," the whisper continued, "My cave. Please."

Knowing he must be mad with grief Kasuf never the less stood and in the dimming light started towards the caves his daughter had discovered so many years ago.

x

An unearthly glow emanated from the small cave that he was destined for and Kasuf knew suddenly what was happening. With a sigh of relief he entered the light without hesitation smiling as he saw the two women he loved standing there before him.

"Father," Sha're breathed relieved, "Thank you for coming."

"My dear child," Kasuf cried happily, "You are alive," but as she frowned he did also, "You have not returned to us."

Sha're shook her head turning to where her mother stood, "Mamma, please explain to him."

Kasuf's wife turned to him, "It is so good to see you again my husband."

"Najia," he whispered before asking sharply, "What is happening? Why have you returned?"

"To save our daughter," Najia replied, "I could not just let her die Kasuf surely you understand this."

"I do," Kasuf retorted, "So return her to me and you can leave again."

"Father stop," Sha're cried.

"Sha're, it is alright," her mother soothed, "Your Father and I may have spent many years apart but we are still married."

"Najia," Kasuf started before frowning, "Or whatever name you use now."

"I use my true name," she replied, "But I am still the woman you married."

Kasuf stared at her before waving his arm through her, "I do not see how."

"Father," Sha're stopped him before they started arguing anymore, "I need you do something for me."

"Anything my child," Kasuf told her instantly.

"You must make sure Dan'iel stays with the Tauri," Sha're told him, "He must continue through the _Chappa-aii_ and find my child. Please Father that is all I ask. Help him decide to stay with them."

Kasuf sighed, a small tear escaping his eyes as he knew he would have to say goodbye to them now, "I promise," he whispered to her.

"I love you Father," Sha're whispered before she faded away leaving Kasuf alone with his wife.

"You will take good care of her?" Kasuf asked.

Najia smiled, "She is my daughter as well Kasuf. Take care my love and I will return some day."

Kasuf nodded as she started to fade, "I still love you Najia."

"I will always love you my dearest husband," her voice whispered as he was left alone.

x

"Dan'iel," Kasuf greeted his son-in-law as he stepped out of the event horizon, "My Good son."

"Good father," Daniel whispered exhaustion and pain filled the young man's deep blue eyes.

"Come," Kasuf motioned Daniel and his friends to walk with him; he noted O'Neill walking at Daniel's side watching his friend carefully.

Kasuf hated seeing the despondency that filled Daniel's eyes, he knew his daughter was alive still just in a different way than before, but he wasn't allowed to reveal this to the young man at his side.

"I should change," Daniel whispered, "I want to be dressed as her husband."

Kasuf gently touched the younger man's cheek seeing him flinch away, "Your home is here for you always."

"Thank you," Daniel murmured heading away from them to ready himself for the funeral of his beloved wife.

x

Sha're entered what had once been her home so she could say her goodbye to Daniel. It had been strange watching her own funeral and only her mother's presence had stopped her from going to her husband.

Sha're let a gentle smile touch her lips as she saw Jack O'Neill sitting resting against the wall her home had been set up beside, a pillow rested against his leg where Daniel's head lay.

Every so often Daniel would murmur in his sleep and Jack would rest his hand on the younger man's forehead soothing him.

"He is in safe hands," her mother told her, "It is time to leave."

"I know Mamma," Sha're sighed, she walked to Daniel and knelt beside him gently brushing her lips to his forehead hearing him whisper her name at her touch, "I love you my Dan'iel. Never forget that," moving Sha're turned to her mother, "I am ready to go Mamma."

"You must remember you can no longer call me that," her mother told her, "You must call me what the others do. You must call me Oma."

* * *

Daniel lifted the baby into his arms with a smile totally enamoured by the infant he held close to him. He looked up at Sha're's mother and smiled at her.

"Thank you," Daniel said looking back down at the boy, "He'll be safe with me."

Sha're held her breath, waiting to see if he had truly learned what her mother had wanted to impart to him, Daniel stopped suddenly and turned back to Oma.

"I didn't do any of it, did I? It was you." Daniel asked, the revelation shining in his crystal blue eyes, "I was wrong, I don't…I don't have any powers at all. You do," he sniffed slightly; "You were showing them to me. That's how you communicate with us. You were trying to tell me the boy is better off here with you, and I…I wasn't listening."

His eyes glistened with tears as he looked down at the child held in his arms before back at Oma, "I made a promise," gently he replaced the child back in the crib, "I promised he would be safe."

Hearing the noises outside Daniel frowned he leaned over the child and gently kissed his forehead, "Goodbye. I know you'll be safe and I will always be here for you whenever you need me. No matter what anyone says, I'm your father."

With one last look at the baby Daniel left to help his friends.

Sha're watched her love as he exited the room knowing the pain that leaving the child there caused him.

"Stay here," her mother ordered, before following Daniel out.

Sha're returned to her human form and lifted her son into her arms smiling at him as he laughed at her. She winced hearing the noises outside focussing on her son hoping Daniel was safe, finally her mother returned.

"It is time to take him away from here Sha're," Oma told her.

Sha're nodded, "I know but…let me take him to Dan'iel for one last moment."

Oma frowned slightly, "You know you cannot show him your true face."

"I know," Sha're whispered returning to her glowing form, "But I can see him for a moment again even if he does not know it is me."

Oma nodded and watched her daughter as she left. Sha're exited the building to where Daniel stood waiting.

"You're leaving," Daniel's voice was filled with sadness, "You know that more will come as long as they know the boy is here," he looked down at the child again smiling before he looked back up at her, "I'll see both of you again someday, right?"

Sha're reached out and gently touched her husband's cheek before taking her child to safety.

x

Oma sat with her daughter watching as Sha're played with the child overjoyed to be reunited with him finally. Oma could sense however that there was something troubling Sha're something that could not truly be fixed.

"You may visit him tonight," Oma told her seeing the shock fill Sha're, "A dream where you can thank him."

Joy filled Sha're and she hugged her mother, "Thank you Mamma…I mean…"

"There is no one here just now," Oma told her daughter, "And I miss you calling me that."

Sha're handed her son to Oma, "How do I do that?" she asked, she had been forbidden from learning how to contact her husband in any way since her ascension.

Oma touched her daughter's cheek, "I shall take you, just close your eyes and let me bring you to him."

Sha're closed her eyes and did just that…

x

Daniel crawled into his bed thankful that the day was finally over after having to explain to Hammond why he'd let Sha're's child go. He loved the child wholly and without condition, something he was afraid he wouldn't be able to do, but explaining to the military that he had the child's best interest at heart hadn't been easy.

Closing his eyes Daniel snuggled down into his covers hoping sleep would come and let him forget about the wrench of loss that giving the child away had caused. As he fell into unconsciousness he was completely unaware of the bright light filling his room.

x

_Daniel smiled as Sha're walked towards him, his wife, his love, his angel. She sat beside him on the bed leaning over him her hair falling around his face like a curtain._

_"My Dan'iel," she whispered gently kissing him, "Thank you for saving my child."_

_"He was yours," Daniel replied, "He was mine too."_

_"Oh my husband," Sha're cried happily, "You have no idea what those words mean to me."_

_He reached out and slipped his hand through her hair, "Stay with me," he begged, "Don't go again."_

_A tear slipped down her cheek, "I cannot my Dan'iel. I can only be here for tonight but tonight I am all yours."_

_Sha're leaned down and kissed him feeling his arms wrap around her before his hands slipped her clothes from her body. Sha're allowed him to pull her under him and once there she managed to forget that when he woke tomorrow this would be just a dream to him._

x

Sha're lay beside her lover as long as she possibly could until her mother came for her. Oma was discreet as always but her very presence meant that Sha're started to leave. She kissed him one last time seeing the contented smile on his face, a smile he would wear every night on Abydos and a smile she knew only she could create.

"He will stay with them," Sha're whispered to her mother, "He will continue to be a force of goodness."

"I know," Oma told her, "He also has amazing potential Sha're, potential for such great things and I promise I shall make sure he realises this when the time comes."

* * *

"Why are you asking me to do this?" Shifu asked her confused, "I know you Mother, you have raised me."

Sha're took her son's hand hating Apophis for placing things within her son to age him prematurely, "Dan'iel needs help to release his anger before he can move on and I know you can help him."

"Are you sure he shall not hate me?" the boy asked looking scared at being rejected by the man his mother loved with all her heart, by the man he wished was truly his father.

"Dan'iel thinks of you as his son," Sha're assured him, "He could never hate you. I am not allowed to go to him to help him through this; can you do this for me?"

Shifu nodded hugging Sha're, "I will do this for you Mother."

Sha're smiled at her son, "We must see your grandfather first."

Shifu nodded hugging his mother once more knowing that this upset her not being able to help her husband through this.

x

Sha're watched as her Daniel spoke of her with such love to her son, wishing she could be the one to help him release the burden of hate he carried on his shoulders. Her mother told her that Daniel needed this if he was ever to reach his true potential, the potential that would one day return him to her.

It made her shudder to see the darkness take over her sweet gentle husband. Although she knew it was only a dream it was still disturbing. It was however the moments he spent with Shifu that made Sha're's heart sing. Daniel loved the boy with all his heart and it made her feel thankful that he was the wonderful person he was. As her son returned to her Sha're hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Shifu," she whispered to her son, "Thank you for that."

Shifu nodded before frowning, "He is still sad, so are you."

Sha're stroked her son's cheek, "We are sad because we cannot be together. I am sad because he does not know I am here."

Shifu hugged his mother tightly, "But he still loves you."

Sha're sighed and nodded, "Oma wishes to see you my son. Go to her."

The little boy smiled and kissed her cheek before leaving to meet his grandmother. Sha're sat down heavily, taking deep breaths she controlled her tears. She had been so close to her husband, so close that she could have reached out and touched him but she wasn't allowed to.

"Some day Dan'iel," she breathed softly, "Some day we shall be together again."

x

Oma smiled when Shifu appeared.

"Mamma said you wished to see me," the child said as he hugged his grandmother hello.

"I know you are tired," Oma told him, "But you must go see Daniel once more."

"He has learned to release his burden," Shifu said confused, "What more can there be?"

"He needs hope," Oma explained, "And you are that hope."

Shifu frowned, "I do not know but if you feel I should do this then I shall."

"I know Shifu," she told him, "Go once more to Daniel and give him the hope he needs to one day join us."

The boy nodded leaving once more.

x

Daniel sat on the balcony his back against the wall staring up at the starlit sky wondering where he went from here. His 'dream' earlier today had given him more to think about than he wanted but it also gave him an understanding of why life was so tiring these days.

"Am I allowed to come in," a child's voice asked making him turn.

"Shifu," Daniel smiled genuinely, "What are you doing here?"

"You are still sad Dan'iel," the boy sat across from him, "But you should not be."

"I miss your mother," Daniel told the boy, "I want to have her back with me and for you to be with us."

"Me?" joy covered the child's face.

"Yes," Daniel smiled, "I wish I could be your father Shifu, I wish I could have raised you but…"

"Can I call you father?" the boy blurted out making Daniel stare at his surprised by the outburst.

Daniel smiled a half laugh slipping from his mouth, "Of course," he whispered achingly, he pulled the child into his arms hugging him tightly, "I am here whenever you need me Shifu, you just have to come and I'll do whatever I can."

Shifu pulled away from him, "I must go now…father. Oma waits for me."

Daniel wiped away a small tear that had formed in his eyes before gently kissing the boy's forehead, "Tell her I want to see you often."

"I shall father," Shifu smiled, he quickly hugged Daniel again before leaving him alone.

Daniel sat again smiling this time as he stared up at the night sky, "He's so like you my love. Thank you for giving him to me."

* * *

Daniel was scared as he told Jack to let him go, but he knew it was the right choice. Death was not truly death this way he would become something else, he would get to be with his son this way. He could see his friends' sadness as he left the SGC focussing on Oma to show him where he was to go.

"Welcome Daniel," Oma appeared smiling at him, she looked human but Daniel wasn't surprised by this.

"Hi," he smiled back, "What now?"

"Now you get to see why you made the correct decision," Oma told him motioning him to follow her.

Daniel followed the being who had saved him smiling at the amazing place he now inhabited stopping when he heard someone call his name, "Dan'iel," he turned just as she came flying towards him jumping into his arms holding him tightly.

"Sha're?" he gasped as she buried her face against his neck, "You're here?"

"Yes my husband," Sha're pulled back to smile at him, "I have missed you so much."

Daniel couldn't find the words so he just kissed her letting her know everything he was feeling that way.

x

"I feel so helpless," Daniel sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "Sha're, I have to do something."

"I know," Sha're gently stroked his cheek, "O'Neill means a great deal to you, I know this."

Daniel continued to pace even more, "But Oma would stop me doing anything to help him."

"But you are allowed to give comfort to him," Sha're told him, "And offer him a chance to join us."

Daniel spun to look at her and kissed her cheek, "You're a genius darling. I'll be back soon."

Sha're nodded and squeezed his hand once more before he left to help his friend. She knew he was happy to be with her and Shifu but he also worried a great deal about the friends he left behind.

"There is always a part that wishes to be with those left behind," Oma told her daughter joining her, "You were exactly the same."

Sha're nodded, "Sometimes it feels as though he wants to be back there instead of with me."

Oma shook her head, "No. Daniel loves you more than anything and he loves Shifu. However, when you were not there with him he needed the others. His team mates became like a family to him and leaving them behind was a hard decision for him."

Sha're took a deep breath, "Mamma…" she stopped as Oma gave her a disapproving look, "Oma, I just want things to be normal."

Oma smiled and gently kissed her daughter's forehead, "Things shall be as normal as possible."

x

Sha're smiled as Daniel held her, he'd been restless for the past few days and neither of them could work out why until Daniel had felt Teal'c in pain. Now he was relaxed knowing that his friend had been rescued and was well on the way to recovery.

"Sha're," he murmured in her ear as they looked out across their small corner of the universe.

"Yes my husband?" Sha're settled against him even more.

"It felt strange being back," he confided, "But it was good to see them again."

"I know," Sha're turned to look up at him, "I felt that way every day before you joined us."

Daniel stroked her cheek once more, "I don't want to go back there."

Sha're looked at him a little confused.

"I know you're worried about that love," he continued softly, "But I would never leave you again. I…"

Sha're cut him off with a kiss, holding onto him tightly she smiled slightly. She would never lose him again.

* * *

"We cannot let this happen," Sha're whispered when she and Daniel discovered Anubis' plan, "We cannot let him destroy Abydos."

"I know," he sighed, "But if Oma is nearby we won't get the chance. You need to distract her Sha're and I'll round up our people before I go get Jack and the others to help."

Sha're nodded before embracing her husband tightly, "Be careful my Dan'iel. Remember to be careful, your temper is the cause of trouble."

"And yours isn't?" he couldn't help but shoot back at her.

Before Sha're could reply he kissed her and left, making her sigh. She hated that in this form they were unable to help the ones they loved and could only pray that Daniel was careful. Losing him again would be unbearable.

She held onto the feeling of his fading presence before taking a deep breath and headed to distract her mother hoping it would be enough, hoping that her people would be saved.

x

"Mamma please," Sha're whispered, "We will obey your rules, we shall do everything you wish. Please do not send him away from me."

Oma frowned at her daughter, "It is not my choice Sha're, it stopped being my choice when he interfered with Anubis. The others are now involved and it is their desire for him to be punished, this was a compromise we made."

"But…"

"Did you really think I would not help the people I love?" Oma demanded harshly, "That I would just allow your father and brother, my husband and son to die?"

Sha're dropped her head, "I just got him back."

Oma sighed and embraced her daughter, "Sha're, there have been so many times when I wished I could change everything you have been through. Dan'iel is the son of my heart also and I wish I could change this but all I can do is promise I shall look after him until the time for him to return to us comes."

Sha're nodded sadly heading away from her mother, she had been allowed to make sure that Daniel was in a safe place before they took her away from him again. Now she was back to the sadness she'd thought she would never feel again.

"I love you Dan'iel," she whispered, "I will be with you again I swear."

* * *

"Daniel, grab me a soda," Jack yelled as his friend headed back into the cabin. It had been two years since Daniel's return and Jack had finally after everything recently including another death managed to get his team to come fishing, "And hurry up."

"Sure Jack," Daniel replied, rolling his eyes as he went hunting for his book muttering under his breath, "It's not like your legs are broken."

"I heard that," Jack yelled from outside making Daniel laugh.

Pulling things out of his bag he frowned wondering where he'd stuck the novel he'd borrowed from Silar for this trip. Jack had insisted on it after Daniel's return once more from the dead. There was still something about his talk with Oma that had left him with a strange feeling but he couldn't quite place what it was. The sound of a chair scraping behind him made him laugh, Jack was so impatient.

"Couldn't you wait until…" Daniel trailed off as he turned finding that it wasn't Jack standing behind him but someone else, someone he hadn't seen in so long, "Sha're?"

A dazzling smile covered her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck holding onto him tightly frowning as she realised he wasn't returning the embrace.

"Dan'iel," she whispered stepping back to look at him, "Are you not pleased to see me?"

"Sha're?" Daniel forced out again confused, "How?"

She sighed, "You do not remember, I hoped you would if you saw me."

"Remember?" Daniel murmured before he understood, "You're ascended."

Sha're nodded, "I was. I am not any longer."

"Why?" Daniel rubbed his hand across his face trying to get his mind working again properly, "Why now? It's been so long. Why didn't you come back sooner?"

"I could not," she whispered looking hurt that he was staying back from her, "Are you not happy I am here?"

"Oh God," Daniel cried grabbing her and pulling her into a tight embrace sighing softly into her hair, "Of course I am. I'm just…" he paused pulling back to look in her eyes gently brushing away the tear that was slipping along her cheek, "A little surprised."

Sha're sniffed before she leaned closer and kissed him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he pressed against her. They parted and Daniel rested his forehead against hers.

"Why didn't you come back sooner?" he asked softly.

"I was stopped," she explained, "She would never allow me the knowledge of how to find you."

"Who?"

"My mother," Sha're explained licking her lips nervously, "You know her as Oma."

"Oma Desala is your mother?" Daniel yelled in amazement.

"Daniel," Jack's voice preceded him, "Where the hell…" Jack trailed off staring at the woman standing with his best friend, "Sha're?"

"Hello O'Neill," Sha're smiled softly, curling against Daniel.

Jack stared at her, "What? How? What?"

"Pretty good questions," Daniel said turning to Sha're who shrugged a little sadly at him.

"Is something wrong gu…" Sam appeared trailing off as she saw Sha're, Teal'c standing just behind her, "Sha're?"

"I just asked that question myself," Jack told her turning back to the couple, "But I think that can wait till morning. Take my room Daniel and we'll talk tomorrow."

Daniel grinned taking Sha're's hand leading her away from the others and into the largest room in the cabin.

Sam stared after them before turning to Jack.

"In the morning Carter," he sighed, "I think we'll all need a good night's sleep for her story."

x

"You are angry," Sha're stated as she sat cross-legged on the double bed.

"No," Daniel replied as he paced, "I'm confused."

"My mother made sure I did not know how to contact or even find you," she sighed, "But when you ascended we were together."

Daniel frowned dropping to sit on the bed, "What happened?"

"To help those on Abydos," Sha're explained crawling to kneel behind him and gently rubbing his shoulders, "I was to distract her while you organised our people then O'Neill to help. That was why I was not punished with you."

Daniel turned and caught her hands, "Then why now?"

"When my mother helped you a few days ago," Sha're explained, "She was in too much of a hurry to hide her trail from me. I followed and waited until I knew she was not watching. I chose to become like this again so I can be with you, she cannot interfere with that. It is one of her own rules."

"You're back for good?" Daniel asked hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes my Dan'iel," Sha're whispered leaning closer to him, "I can be your wife again, if you want."

Daniel kissed her pushing her back against the bed, Sha're giggled softly as he moved back.

"I will take that as a yes then," she laughed fastening her arms around him, "I love you Dan'iel.

"I love you too," Daniel whispered brushing his lips to hers, "My angel."

x

Sha're woke up snuggling against the man sleeping beside her, she looked up at his handsome face smiling that she was finally back with him. She had never understood why her mother would not let her come back to Daniel when it was all she wanted. Shifu could take care of himself and Sha're knew she should be allowed to return to her life finally.

Daniel murmured in his sleep turning over and pulling her even closer to him. Sha're smiled even more, she thought back to the previous evenings exertion, the years they had been apart had not dimmed his passion for her, nor hers for him.

Sha're frowned suddenly as she felt the familiar presence join them in the room.

"No," she whispered as a bright light filled the room fading into a woman, "Please Mamma I cannot leave him again."

"You should not have done this Sha're," Oma told her daughter, "The others…"

"Can go to hell," Sha're snapped angrily sitting up, one of her husband's phrases slipping easily from her lips, "I want to stay with my husband. They have no right to force me to do otherwise."

"Sha're," Oma sighed, "You are important in ways you do not know."

"I do not care," Sha're cried; she looked down on her sleeping husband, "You cannot do this to Dan'iel. He has been hurt far too often Mamma, you know this. Why?"

Oma gently touched her daughter's cheek, "My dear child you do not know your true potential and I grieve that you are not happy but there is no other choice."

Tears slipped down her cheeks, "Please Mamma, please do not do this. I need him, please."

Oma sighed, "You have enough time to tell him goodbye," she disappeared leaving Sha're in tears.

x

Daniel woke up confused to find Sha're sitting her knees pulled up to her chest crying.

"Hey," he moved to her, "What's wrong?"

"Dan'iel," she cried falling into his arms, "They are making me leave; they are making me leave you."

Daniel shook his head, "No. Not again, Sha're I don't understand."

"Neither do I," she cried holding onto him, "Dan'iel, I thought they would leave me alone."

Daniel sighed, "What is it with us? Why does everyone think our lives are just here for them to pull apart?"

Sha're shivered as she felt her mother return but she was not alone, "Dan'iel," she cried reaching out to him as she felt them pull her away.

"No," Daniel cried trying to catch her but his hands slipped though her, "Sha're!"

He heard her cry out his name once more before she was gone.

"Daniel?" Jack's voice called worriedly from outside as he ran in skidding to a halt looking around, "What happened? Where's Sha're?"

"Gone," Daniel said numbly pulling himself to sit against the headboard the covers pulled tightly around him, "They took her away from me."

Jack sat beside him allowing his friend to fall against him his heart in pieces.

"Why Jack?" Daniel whispered leaning against his friend, "Why did they take her again, why can't we be together Jack? Why?"

Unable to give Daniel any answers Jack just sat and held his friend.

* * *

Daniel sat on the bed cross-legged in the room Jack had originally given him to use. He'd finally managed to pull himself together and away from his friend, he went in for a shower before pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and just dropping exhausted onto the bed. He couldn't believe he'd lost her for the third time…or was it fourth? He just couldn't keep track anymore.

"I am sorry my good son," a familiar voice sighed from beside him.

"Kasuf?"

Sha're's father sat beside him and gently rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder, "I wish that you did not have to go through this but Sha're was not supposed to come to you."

"Well she did," Daniel snapped, "And they took her. Why?"

Kasuf sighed, "The day I met Sha're's mother I fell in love with her instantly. We married and we were blissfully happy. Then she told me her secret, I was shocked but it wasn't until the others came that I worried."

Daniel waited as Kasuf stopped for a few seconds.

"They allowed us to have Sha're," Kasuf continued, "They told us she would have something special to do when she was old enough but we accepted this as it gave us our daughter. Skaara was not supposed to be born and when he was they took my wife away from us."

"Why did she let Skaara and Sha're be taken by the Gould?" Daniel demanded.

Kasuf sighed, "The rules state that my dear wife was not allowed to interfere and she didn't, even though it hurt her. She kept Abydos free of the Goa'uld after we defeated Ra."

"Yeah," Daniel snorted derisively.

"She has protected you many times Dan'iel," Kasuf scolded him, "Do not talk ill of her."

Daniel shook his head in annoyance but didn't say another word as his father-in-law continued.

"Sha're was taken to join her mother after Teal'c…" Kasuf trailed off, "There she was able to raise her son and she was trained for her special task. No one expected her to return to human form."

"She did," Daniel cried, "Why can't they respect her decision? Why did they take her away from me?"

Kasuf sighed again, "Sha're must complete her task. Then she shall be allowed to go wherever she wants."

"Where is she?" Daniel demanded.

"I am not allowed to disclose that to you," Kasuf apologised.

"Is she safe?" Daniel asked in a monotone.

"Of course," Kasuf frowned at the young man, "I would never allow them to place my child somewhere she would not be safe. Neither would my wife."

At Daniel's silence Kasuf rested his hand on his son-in-laws cheek, "I promise you Dan'iel, she shall come back to you some day. You must trust in her."

"I do," Daniel managed to whisper hoarsely.

Kasuf smiled softly and after gently patting Daniel's cheek the old man stood ready to leave.

"Kasuf," Daniel called, "Will you see her?"

Kasuf nodded.

"Tell her…" Daniel swallowed trying to get past the lump in his throat, "Tell her I love her and…I'll be waiting."

Kasuf nodded before disappearing leaving Daniel alone once more. He closed his eyes thinking back to all Kasuf had told him before standing up and heading downstairs where his friends looked at him surprised that he was there. Making himself some coffee Daniel headed outside, staring out across the lake he smiled slightly.

She'd be back one day and he'd be there waiting.


End file.
